Is It Really A Curse? Or A Gift
by darkgirl3
Summary: One Bitten by werewolf, One bitten by vampire forced to become what they hunt. With their dad's help they just might make it through life. Finding love along the way as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: I don't own a thing that is here except for the plot. I borrowed Dean's size as a Werewolf from Twilight saga, and the protection ring for Sam from Vampire Diaries. Got the idea last week reading a story on here, and wanted have my own hand at Werewolf Dean Vampire Sam.**

**AN2: my beta was Matchmaker131 Thanks for the help again. I just hope that I can keep writing. This story is complete just posting two chapters a day one in morning one night enjoy**

****

John looked over at his boys who were both fast asleep. Some might think it was odd for the two to be sleeping early in the day, but they were hunters and they kept odd hours. Dean and Sam Winchester were by no means normal.

John sat wondering what Mary would think if she could see them now. It hurt him sometimes even though he knew it wasn't his fault. Dean had gotten himself bitten when he was eighteen by a werewolf. It wasn't like they had even been on a hunt. She'd just come out nowhere and jumped on Sam, but ever protective Dean had grabbed her pulling her off before she'd done any damage to his baby brother. She'd turned on him then. He hadn't been so lucky when Bobby and John had arrived to find Sam holding Dean to stop the bleeding.

He'd survived the attack by a miracle, but then again, with the healing of a werewolf it really wasn't much to it then. Dean had pleaded with them at first to just to kill him. John never even thought about it, Dean was his son, he might have to chain him up three days out of the month, but he'd never kill him. However, it had never come to that chaining him up part, Dean was different.

After six months of changing Dean finally realized that they were not going to do what he wanted. It didn't matter that things never seemed right he always remembered the change it self, and then little snip bits when he was the Wolf. It was hard for them to hide him or lock him in Bobby's panic room. Dean was taller than Bobby, Sam or his dad when he was a wolf. He stood nearly seven feet tall, his fur was sandy blonde, and he was almost as long as his beloved car.

They hadn't known a werewolf to be so big, but all cases were different as they'd found out. Some stayed almost human like the one that had bitten Dean, others were odd looking as wolves then there was Dean. He had lightening speed, could hear for miles away, and he actually listened to them when he was in wolf form. Most time it was him looking out for them less came to being near civilization if they were stuck and couldn't help being there.

John got up going to the fridge knowing they'd be up soon and both needed food. He grabbed raw steak from the fridge and then a blood bag that the local hospital had thrown out because it expired, funny to think blood could expire.

Sam was the one that would need the blood bag, he'd turned twenty in a few weeks, in human years, but Sam wouldn't look older than eighteen unlike Dean who changed in appearance though only slightly. He didn't know if Dean would live forever like Sam, but he knew that his sons wouldn't outlive the other by more a few seconds. They couldn't live without the one another, they had dealt with their curses together, and they hunted together as well.

Sam had been turned into a Vampire, but unlike Dean he'd never rejected what had happened to him. It hurt him, and tore his dreams of getting out the family business, but it also gave him some hope that maybe he wasn't going to become the other type monster he'd thought he'd might become.

****

Dean was first to wake up from his nap he was tired; it was day three of the three night change. He was sore from having his skin ripped apart then put back together when he became human again. He looked over at Sam with smirk; his baby brother was lying on his stomach head stuck in pillow. If he could breathe still he'd probably be half dead by now the way his nose was shoved in the pillow. It was a cramped motel and they still had to share a bed till the next afternoon.

John had tried to get them far away from people as possible, but just hadn't worked in time. They'd grabbed motel and went to the mountains behind the small town just in time for Dean to change; because, if somebody saw him they would probably freak out and John wouldn't have them killing his son.

"Last night for month," John said to his son.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, but never really loose the wolf instincts and I mean look what happened last month dad, that bastard tried to kill Sammy I wolfed out, it's never really gone," he said knowing that his dad was trying to make him feel better.

"Dean, you two are safe, I won't let anybody get that close to either you again," he promised. How the hell the hunter had tracked them he still couldn't figure. Besides Bobby nobody ever knew where they were, and Bobby had been with them on that hunt.

"I'm different dad, I'm the only wolf out there like this that we know of, I'm taller than Sam or you," Dean said still in low voice not wanting to wake Sam up.

"I know Dean, and you're brother's different too, he's not like any vampire I've see before, or heard of from other hunters," John replied looking at Sam.

Sam could go out in the sun, but not unless he had on the ring that Bobby had made for him, it helped in keeping hunters off him. It was like Sam was still human accept for the lack of pulse and cool skin. It wasn't ice cold like the vampire John had killed that had turned his son. The ring helped him a lot, made him seem normal even though he wasn't. His eyes changed to a red color when he was angry, his green eyes still there to appear human, but his eyes changed with mood as well could become a golden color when he was really happy.

Dean sat down on the couch looking over at Sam; it still hurt him knowing he couldn't save his brother from that vamp. They'd been staying at Caleb's; Sam had walked out on his own one night after argument. He'd changed into the wolf not even a full moon that night as well. Another reason he knew he wasn't like a normal werewolf, hell sometimes he wondered more and more about the wolf that attacked him, even though she'd appeared to be almost human, something had totally off about her.

Sam was in middle of fight up against a vampire when Dean had shown up, both of them bloody from the fight. He'd taken out the vampire, it hadn't even seen him coming ran up behind it tore its head off with ease. He remembered the look in Sam's eyes even as a wolf. He'd been scared, and it was like he'd known, that was his last moments as human. The last time he'd be just a little bit normal, even though having the Winchester name made you less than normal just as a fact.

****

"After tonight we're heading out, I found hunt up in Ohio, I think it's vamp nest terrorizing small town, ten dead and still climbing," John said handing Dean the print out.

"Athens, Ohio," Dean read out loud looking over the report, "This is from the college newspaper, probably somebody drunk wanting to have fun," he said.

"Yeah well last month Sam thought same thing and then we found that poltergeist, so we're checking it out, can't hurt, and we need to get away from here," John said using his dad tone which even though both his sons were grown, and anything but human, didn't mean they wouldn't still listen to him.

Dean nodded; they had all agreed that they'd stick together as a family. They needed each other now more than before. Sure, Dean and Sam could take care of themselves, but they needed somebody that could have a gun at hand just in case. Dean couldn't get near silver anymore; it burned him worse than sun was supposed to do to Sam. Course that was just touching it, it did more damage if it was sunk into his body

They only carried silver in case other wolves showed up, or other creatures that were affected by silver, but John made sure never to have it near Dean. It had taken him over two months almost three to recover when a rogue hunter had stabbed him. The guy had lost his gun when Sam jumped him, he'd heard him coming. Dean had been having his normal meal of animal hearts so he hadn't been as aware. The knife had missed his heart, but done a lot damage to his body. He'd shifted back to human form from the amount of pain and damage.

The other two nights of the moon he couldn't even change his body was so weak. John and Sam had stayed with him every night till he was better. Bobby had come and stayed as well bringing supplies and food for all them. After it didn't get any better they moved Dean to Bobby's because it was safer. They used Bobby's panic room in his basement, and nothing could cross that line except for Sam, as long he had the ring on he could fool even that.

His body still held the scars of what Gordon had done to him. The only hunter they had ever killed, but they never felt guilty, the man because the man was a psycho path who had killed his own sister after she turned into a vampire. Bobby made sure they always had a place stay from then out when it was time for the full moon. This time they hadn't had chance to make it back there though; the hunt took longer than was expected.

Dean reached over grabbing a shirt, "Going shower, need one, feel itchy," he said before laughing. John smiled before adding that he was part dog now who knew what he'd gotten into in the woods. That had gotten a pillow throw at his head as they both shared a smile.

****

It was another hour before Sam woke up, the kid always had been a dead to the world sleeper; he hadn't changed much since he became a vampire. Dean was standing in the kitchen with AC/DC blaring. Sam could see his dad as well sitting at the small table. They'd found a motel with a stove for once instead of only a microwave. "What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked walking in with only pair jeans on. The music was louder than he liked it, course with his hearing he'd probably hear it from outside.

"Well, I'm hungry still, and I want something to eat, might be wolf, but still have an appetite unlike you little brother," Dean said flipping something in the pan.

"I can eat, thank you," Sam retorted, "Enough to keep face," he sat down across from his dad who was chopping up onions, "Well least I'm not allergic to those," he said.

John chuckled, "You're brother wanted food, so might as well have a real meal for once," he said. All three the Winchester men could cook, but John and Dean were usually the ones to do the cooking. Sam didn't like to be in the kitchen any more.

"What are we eating, something smells awful," Sam commented his nose picking up the smell coming from the oven.

"Bite you're tongue you heathen," Dean said, "I'm making fried corn bread, fried cabbage, salmon cakes and dad defrosted a gallon the chili he made last month we still had on the back the truck," he said, "That smell your nose turned up at is salmon cakes I put them in there when they finished cooking," Dean explained.

Sam didn't say a word about the fact most it was fried, it was a rare thing less they were at Bobby's to have a home cooked meal, he wasn't passing it up, even if he technically didn't need it. He loved his brother and dad's cooking, and for some reason his mouth was watering at what Dean named off.

John stirred the pot chili before adding the onions into it; he had to make sure there was nothing in the food that Sam did eat that would make him sick. He still had his human allergies, which meant no jalapenos unless added afterwards. "You slept most of the time the foods been cooking, should be done in another fifteen minutes," he said.

Soon as the meal was ready and all in plates they started eating. John put a cup full heated blood beside Sam so he'd at least get a little something in his system. "Don't go whining about drinking in front us either," he added, "Three years it's been and six for Dean, I think I can deal with it by now," John told him when Sam was about to comment.

Dean smiled, the one thing he'd wanted all his childhood, he'd gotten, of course it took being turned into something that they hunted, but they were a family. They did not leave each other's side; Sam had graduated high school before he'd been turned, but not before he'd had a chance to go off to Stanford. The only thing that Sam had wanted was the lawyer degree but after the first year they found it wasn't possible, at least as far as going to college that was when they'd been attacked by Gordon.

Bobby had convinced John to give Sam a chance to be normal, by going to college, but it had been taken from him after what happened to Dean he refused to go back there. Sam didn't want to remember the girl he'd fallen in love with, though he still missed Jessica at times. He knew there was no future with her; he'd be still living hundreds of years after her death besides he would never want her to think of him as a monster either.

****

**TBC**

**AN: let me know what you thought, but please only positive thoughts feed my muse. Chapter 2 be up later today**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: I don't own nothing borrowed some stuff from vampire diaries and twilight the plot is mine course. Beta was Matchmaker131 as always thanks for the help. My Muse is working on the sequel so please don't forget the feed back it helps positive thoughts though. Enjoy! Next chapter up tonight or tomorrow depenidng on reviews**

Dean closed his eyes taking in a breath; his body was always sore for days after the three he was a wolf. Even though he could become the wolf more than just three days, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face that part of his curse. In the last two years he'd started feeling it, if he got angry inside he could feel the wolf scratching trying to get to the surface. He would force it down; so that he wouldn't hurt anyone it was a possibility that frightened him most. Something inside him wasn't like most wolves were; after all he looked more like the wild wolves than the werewolves he'd seen in the past.

He was standing facing away from his Dad and brother; he was used to growing up around mostly men; but when he was changing, Dean didn't want them watching. John noticed in matter seconds after the moon was up in blink of an eye almost a wolf stood in front of them. He had heard the sound of skin being ripped away the body a sound that made him fell sad for Dean. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like to be a man one moment and then a wolf the next. He would give anything for Dean to be his old self again. John hadn't let on that he knew Dean was changing even more in the last couple of years. He was almost curious about how much Dean's wolf changes would be as the years passed.

Sam used his enhanced senses to make sure the coast was clear before he took off with Dean into the small amount woods near the town where they were living. John smiled at his boys, it wasn't your usual father and son outing for the three them, but it was the way he kept them safe.

Dean was trying to learn how change back to a human on command, so far it hadn't worked because he had to wait his body wasn't ready change back. Sam was looking around in search of deer or wild life they wouldn't go after domestic animals if they could help it, and they left all family pets alone they weren't into killing the family dog or cat.

John sat down under one the trees to wait for the boys to return. He had his shotgun at the ready in case hunters were around. He was wearing long sleeves with a warm jacket over that with jeans plus sweat pants to put over them if he got too cold, since it wasn't quiet summer yet, in Northern Wisconsin.

Sam turned his head around to find Dean running at him he smiled before moving out the way, then jumping up on his brother's back. It was strange thought, the fact that he was sitting on his brother's shoulders as Dean ran through the woods in wide open. The cool night breeze against them, it was their way having fun since they had both become creatures of the night. There was no deer around tonight here, nothing but small creatures with nothing worth even killing for food.

John looked up seeing them coming back towards him he smiled at the boys. Sam slid off Dean's back landing on his feet with perfect form. "You want ride dad, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Sam said.

"I'll pass, I am recovering from the last ride," he teased taking to giving his son a rub down as Dean lay down beside him. Dean was enjoying the attention, though it was odd at first. He tried to stay awake when he was like this knowing that his family still loved him no matter what. Sam sat on the other side his dad, it was odd how they used to fight all the time, but now, it was different, they didn't agree on everything, but when Dean had been turned they'd all worked together to deal with the situation. It brought them closer together in way most families would envy.

John had his arms around his sons letting them know they were safe to rest, he would watch over them. He used to stay in the truck at night, but after Gordon he refused to let his sons' be outside alone for long periods of time even in their enhanced states. It was too close for him, he'd almost lost Dean. John would rather die himself then let anyone take his sons from him.

The night that Sam had been turned the demon showed up in a rage over what had happened to his precious child, the one that he'd wanted to become the leader of his army. John had found the colt; he'd stolen it from another hunter before those vampires could get their hands on it. John had ended that demon, and after he shot him killing the demon at last they agreed no more hunts unless was as a family.

John thought about the things that had mattered to him; hunting and keeping his boys safe from what had taken their mother had always been his top priority. Now, only his sons mattered really, though hunting was a calling still and he knew why Dean still wanted to hunt. It was the guilt inside Dean for what he was, he'd never once killed an innocent person, but to him it still didn't way the fact he was a werewolf out. He finally believed that he wasn't a monster, the only thing he'd kill were deer and the things that turned his baby brother into what he was.

It was an hour before sun up, Dean was getting antsy, he was whining like he knew what was coming. "It's okay Trigger, be over for twenty seven days, soon" John said rubbing his son's stomach where the fur was the same as Dean's natural hair, though it was black on his face and legs down to his paws.

It was odd how so many things were like Dean when he was the wolf, but others were the traits of the wolf. The sound of Metallica calmed him down coming from the walkman like usual. He never understood why Dean felt like the way he did as he turned back to his human form. John thought it could be because the wolf in him wanted to maintain its hold or maybe it was the transformation itself. Thinking back on all the years it seemed to John that this was something new from Dean. He'd whine and even though he was huge he'd roll over on his back like a domestic dog would, they guessed scratching or marking his territory.

Sam sat down on other side Dean he hated seeing Dean behave the way like a wolf. "Yeah, hour to go, and you're home free, for month,"

"We'll stop off at some bar let you flirt with some those girls," John said, he didn't know they would actually stop; Dean hadn't been with woman in over four months. He wasn't sure if wolves had to breed, but he was just thankful that so far Dean had never ran off to do so; except that one time. The one thing that frightened Sam and John was that Dean might just disappear one night then return with no idea of what he had done or worse he would remember and it would be bad.

"You think he could ever have a normal life?" Sam asked looking his dad, "You know wife, kids, a family not just the four of us?" he asked knowing that Bobby was the fourth person.

"I don't know," John said, "I mean you tried the average Joe life, it didn't end well for any of us, but doesn't mean you can't try again," he insisted he would always be around for his sons, which was the one thing that hurt the most thinking about it. John realized he couldn't take care of them forever because he was human whereas Sam was cursed to live forever and well Dean had to be careful but he could live quite a long life. John was more than likely going to be the one to pass on before any of them except Bobby; it was the way of life for most humans.

Sam and Dean could both read minds so he wondered if John remembered half the time as he worried about the two of them. Bobby blocked him out though, he still remembered when Sam had let slip that Bobby was in love with Ellen Harvelle, who Bobby was currently dating. Bobby found some herbs to keep them out of his mind but John never bothered he was a proud man who tried to take each day as it came; maybe if the boys knew he worried they would be more careful he thought at times.

"Don't think like that dad, I can't deal with that, the thought loosing you," Sam finally said, "We need you, and you're not going anywhere till you have to it could be many years from now," he said.

John smiled, "I'm not planning on leaving you two either, not till my number is up," he said, but he wanted to know that his sons would be taken care of, even if that was by each other. Then again, to feel the love of a woman was something he hoped they had a chance to experience despite the curses that had been thrust upon them.

Dean woke up lying between his dad and brother; he groaned reaching for the pair jeans John had put near him. His body was burning up, it was part of the change, he was always hot, which when he touched Sam felt odd since he was cooler. It came in handy few times when they were stranded in snow, or the one time they'd gotten caught in the mountains in snow storm during the full moon.

"You okay?" Sam asked handing Dean a shirt.

Dean nodded that he was okay before stretching, "Nothing that hot shower won't cure," he said sitting back down to put his socks and boots on, "I'm starving though."

"No, not even Bambi came around," Sam teased, before he looked over at his dad, "He fell sleep about an hour ago, I was keeping watch."

Dean smiled, "Yeah couldn't set up tent this time, but we didn't make it to Bobby's but next month we plan to camp out like usual, least he'll know we're safe there."

"Dad, wake up, sun's up, we need to get to a motel," Dean said handing Sam the gear they'd brought out before he helped John to his feet.

"Thanks, feeling better now it's over?" John asked.

"Not as bad, but always the wolf inside me though I feel I have more of a handle on it now," he said, that of course being thanks to his family. Took four half years of learning everything he could about the wolf that had taken him over, and that was starting to show up more than three days out the month, which scared him a little.

Missouri Mosley had told them to put their thoughts about what they felt somewhere, write them down and keep them. John had written most everything down about what Dean did as the wolf, his habits as well as likes and dislikes. He kept one for Sam as well, but Sam had taken to writing his own. Dean tried, but it harder for him since the wolf was inside trying to get out when he lest expected it.

"I do anything unusual?" Dean asked as they walked back to the vehicles.

"No, why did you feel something?" Sam asked.

"I remembered Sam riding on my back, and somebody was giving me a rub down," Dean said looking at his dad. It usually took while, but he could remember things he'd done, this time he remembered quicker, "And the mention of family settling down again."

"Just the usual talk, about having normal life one day," Sam said, "Even dad thinks it's a good idea to find couple women that can accept us as we are " Sam said slight smile on his face.

Dean laughed, "Yeah I could see that now Sammy, Hi baby I'm a werewolf, I become a wolf three days out the month, then again I might be starting to turn into more of the wolf. I have to run in the open lots of woods, I hate being closed in, I roll over on my back let you rub my belly, even give you ride on my back, I'm as tall as a basketball star and long as a car," he said with sarcasm laced in his voice.

John sighed, "Dean, what happens when I get older, I can't always come out here with you boys?" he asked.

"Then we find somewhere that we can hold up, stay in one place, I can't have a normal life dad, that died ages ago," Dean said before he got in the car.

Sam shook his head, he knew that his brother was trying to be a good person to out weight what he'd become. Becoming a Hermit wasn't the way to go, he just hoped that his heart could open up one day to someone; he knew it would be hard, they'd have maybe eighty years maybe more if time was on their side with a woman. It would hurt to watch them go, he knew that, but he didn't want to be like their dad. He wanted to find his own Mary even if that meant letting them go when nature took its course.

"What if I want that?" Sam asked looking at Dean as they drove back to the motel, "What if I want a sweet woman to grow old with and not just my brother, sure I won't really grow old, but you know what I mean."

"What happens when they're eighty ninety about to leave this world, are you going to just go off find somebody else to love?" Dean asked

"No," Sam said, "I would go with them, because Dean even if we can live forever, if I find that person I'm meant to be with even as a vampire, and their human then the day they die I would too," he stated and didn't say another word. Dean didn't argue back he just turned up the radio as he watched the road. A part of him wanted what Sam wanted. He'd never let that part be heard, he couldn't watch as somebody he loved died. It was going be hard enough when the day came to bury their dad and Bobby.

John and the boys slept till almost dark at the motel room then headed to Athens, Ohio. It was just the middle of April and they had till almost the third week in May before they had to be back at Bobby's. This time they would make it for the full moon John told himself. Long as the boys had a good meal least once a day in them they could survive but before they left they had gotten some fresh blood for Sam storing it in the mini cooler that was on the back the truck. They had a mini fridge with a lock that kept their private items secure.

Dean yawned looking at the sun as it was starting to rise; it was another day's drive at the most before they would get to Ohio. He found a clearing and pulled over flashing his lights so his dad would get the hint.

"You want to get a motel for few hours?" John asked pulling up beside Dean's car.

"Sam's going drive when we head out, but we need to eat, thought we'd pull over you could get some sleep and hit the road in two hours," Dean said. He knew his dad wouldn't say he was tired, but he wasn't risking it.

John nodded, "Okay," he agreed, he was feeling tired and he could tell Dean was as well, they'd drove since four the day before, night was better for them any way, both the boys could see at night, and if he got too tired Sam would drive the truck.

They pulled farther off the road so that nobody could see them if they were driving either way. Sam reached in back seat to get the thermos of blood. They'd heated enough blood to fill three of them up so that Sam would have enough on the car trip. Dean knew that couple the steaks he had gotten would do till he could get to a motel. When he was the wolf he would eat the stuff raw, and mostly he would now, but sometimes he liked them medium rare.

"We got time, take nap, I'll keep watch," Sam said because he usually slept better in the day as well, but he knew that his dad and brother needed the rest.

Sam pulled out his laptop and opened up the word document he kept his personal journal in and started typing. Dean was stretched out the best he could in the back seat, while their dad laid out on back of the truck with the tail gate down.

Another day as a vampire and I still hear that voice inside me telling me that I can find somebody one day to have a semi normal life, Dean doesn't think so though, so I will believe for us both. I never want to think about not having Dad or Bobby around, yet I know that day will though for now having them as our family is nice.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AN: I don't own anything but the plot of the story and Bethany is mine as well. I borrowed some stuff from vampire diaries and twilight the plot is mine course. Beta was Matchmaker131 as always thanks for the help. My Muse is working on the sequel so please don't forget the feed back it helps positive thoughts though. Enjoy!

****

It had been three days since they arrived to Athens, Ohio and the case had turned out to be a ghost at the college not a vamp nest. It would latch onto the person and instead of killing that person it would put a supernatural hit on them. So far the students had died from falling off buildings, been hit by cars and the last was a drowning.

Dean was doing research at the college's library, while John went around asking questions about the person pretending to be a cop. Sam was in the motel doing research online so that if they needed him he could come around town later to do his puppy dog eyes thing. They needed him out sight till time for the salt and burning. The thought that the ghost had already caught wind of the two them, they didn't want it finding out it was three them.

Dean was trying to blend in at the college, while he watched the editor of the school newspaper. Dean had found out everything he could about her along with the ghost they were after. There was something about her that was different than other women, he flirted sure, but it was part the job. The feeling he was having toward her was something new to him.

Cassie Robinson was beautiful with dark brown curls past her shoulders that bounced when she moved. Her skin like the color of her eyes was a spectacular brown. She looked up at Dean before he looked down; she knew that he was watching her, had been for last three days.

"You know it's not nice to stare at a person," Cassie said in Dean's general direction.

"I…I'm sorry, I was just admiring you," he said not sure why he'd told the truth, why didn't he lie, he could have made up a hundred things.

Cassie smiled down at him before sitting down, "You're not so bad looking yourself, after three days I would have thought you'd asked me out," she said with a flutter of her lashes, "You've been following me none stop, I also saw you at that school party last night, you and your friend stopped that guy from jumping off the ledge," she added.

Dean nodded, "I saw no reason for him to kill himself, I mean sure his girlfriend left him, but there are always other women out there," he said.

Cassie smiled again, "How about you buy me a drink, I mean you at least owe me that for following me around."

Dean wasn't sure what to say, how could he take her out and how did she know he was watching her? The party was packed he thought to himself. "I'll pick you up tonight, what's your address?" he asked, he knew it but didn't want give away that he was following her as close as she suspected.

"You already know where I live, but I have to close at the newspaper, so pick me up out front of the library," Cassie said as she got up with a smile before walking away. She was aware he was watching it tickled her that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"I'm so in trouble," Dean thought aloud as he eyed her till she was out his sight range. He gathered his things absentmindedly; Sam would be so proud him for getting a date, probably their dad too, but he hadn't meant to it just happened.

****

Dean went back to the motel then sat with his head down. "Something wrong, Trigger?" John asked using one the nicknames he sometimes called Dean. He was good with a gun, and he'd always loved the Lone Ranger's horse.

"She knows I've been following her, I been hiding out sight there is no way," he said.

"You ever think maybe she just noticed you Dean, because she hasn't seen you around before?" Sam asked, "Or maybe she's into you."

"Yeah right, she's practically a perfect student," Dean said, "She goes for early morning jogs even before the sun is up, she lives in a two bedroom place, she has roommate that is hardly ever around," he went on as he grabbed something to drink from the fridge. "Nobody notices me, Sammy, I make sure it."

"Well maybe for once somebody did, this might be a good thing for you to relax a bit while remembering we are on a job."

"She told me she'd seen me at her place, and that for watching her I owed her at least a drink, I haven't been on a date since I was sixteen, sure one night stands, but dude I'm rusty, been four months," Dean groaned, he didn't know why he was complaining.

John saw right through his rambling complaining, he remembered the way he'd been at first, few times he'd seen Mary when he'd been younger. "You like her Dean," he said.

Dean eyes widen, "What, no that can't be possible, I mean dad this not natural, I feel hot as hell and not the kind that it's hot out, I mean inside my skin," he said tossing her shirt away putting the cool beer bottle against his chest.

Sam smiled, "Well maybe you found the one you're supposed to be with, if just talking to her got him like this, what is he going to do tonight?" he asked looking his dad.

"He's going to go on the date, and talk to her," John said, "And don't give me that puppy dog look Dean, it can be good for you, not saying have sex with her, but talk to her, you said that ghost was watching her, it's a good idea to watch out for her by being with her."

Dean knew he was right, he couldn't let the girl get hurt, but damn why did his body have to act out around her. He put the beer back in the fridge never even opening before he went to take a shower, telling Sam not to even comment about a cold shower.

Sam couldn't help but laugh, "I'll wait few minutes then flush toilet," he joked as bathroom door shut.

John shook his head at their banter, deciding not to comment on Dean's problem. If his son just could admit that he might be able to find somebody to love, he might not resist the attention that even the wolf could feel. He knew that was the problem. The wolf thought that Cassie was different than other women Dean had been around since he'd turned.

"Did Bobby ever call you back about what I asked him?" Sam asked his dad as he drank a cup of blood. He was trying to wean himself off human blood; he'd tried for year now to get himself off it slowly pulling away. It wouldn't make him as strong as if he drank from a bag of blood but it would keep him from starving.

"Yeah, he said he'd look into it more," John said, "Why did you want him look up Native American myth on werewolves?"

"They believe in this shape shifting, and dad we both know that Dean's not like other Were's, so maybe if we found where the wolf part him came from we could learn more about it," Sam said, "Bobby found that ring for me, he blended all that stuff together so I can walk in the daylight and almost seem human less you touch me, I'm cooler not ice cold like the ones that we used to hunt," he added going on to tell him that maybe if Dean could find more about himself he would have more control of himself.

John wondered if it was true, could Dean get that much control that he'd only change when he willed himself to change. It had never been done, not that he knew of. It was always shoot first ask questions never in most cases.

"If we find this, it would mean that he could have an almost normal life dad, wife, two point five kids, you said mom always wanted big family, and yard full kids," Sam reminded his dad, "Dean used to have that dream, sure he never said it, but I've heard his thoughts before, he wanted that one day even if he said he'd never have it."

"I know," John couldn't say any more, he wanted that for his son too, both of them. Deep down he still wished that Mary and he could have had that.

****

Dean got under the shower's spray once it was at the temperature he liked, it wasn't hot, or icy, it was nice warm beating down on his back. It wasn't like most the motel's they stayed at this one was just right the water pressure coming from the shower head almost like a massager. He moved forward putting his hands against the marble wall letting his hair get wet, water flowing down his body.

His eyes were shut trying to drown out everything that was going on, his brother and dad's voices from the other room, the traffic outside, even the horrible sounds of the noise that was supposed to be called music from the level above them. It was hard doing that, but after few minutes he could only hear his own heart beating away, and the sounds water of the coming down on him.

Changing wasn't like most, no it was different, one second he was a man standing there, and then the next he was a wolf. He'd heard his dad talking to Bobby, even heard the other man on the phone.

The first year he'd turned he'd gotten confused when they were in middle hunt and he just changed when he was thrown against tree by a vampire. After that he'd known he wasn't like most. The wolf in him had killed the vampire before taking off running. Sam and his dad had run after him, but when he'd gotten hit on head his human form the wolf had taken over. He didn't hurt anybody, but for good week he had been somewhat lost.

A woman had found him and took him in thinking he was a wolf since he hadn't shifted back. This woman had never question his size, or him when he'd finally changed back that third day waking up naked lying on a rug near fire place. She'd been somebody that had helped him; he'd never told his dad what happened. Sam knew little about it, but that had made him question the wolf more.

The woman had showed him how he could embrace his curse. He'd asked her before he left to find his dad and Sam why she knew so much. She simply said because she'd seen him coming. It hadn't been really an answer, but he took it for what it was. He still kept in touch with her, she knew more about this than he did, and it wasn't like he was into her like she'd first thought, but she still helped him.

Dean finished his shower as the water turned cold, but he really didn't notice the icy factor, after all his skin was always hotter than most, it just made him feel better. He decided to drop Bethany a line later ask her what was going on since he didn't think that his dad or brother could be any help.

Dean looked in the mirror, at the scars across his chest; they were distant reminder that he would never truly be normal. He took out his phone dialing a number leaving a voice mail message. "Hey, know it's been months since I left you a message, but you didn't reply my email last night, so hope you're okay and can look into it soon. I really need know, it's like my entire body's on fire when I'm near her, gotta go," he said hanging up letting breath out, "Where the hell are you?" he thought out loud before going out in the room finding the person he'd been trying get hold of.

"Hi Dean, I thought was better to find you than drop you line," Bethany Skyhawk said standing at the sink. She was tall, but not quiet Sammy's height, she had flowing black hair that went down her back she kept in a pony tail braided sometimes, but today it was down. She'd told him when he'd first meet him, that she was the daughter of Native American father, and her mother was Caucasian.

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: I own nothing but the plot, and Bethany is mine. Beta was Matchmaker131. Borrowed some things from Vampire Diaries and Twilight. Don't forget reviews help my muse. Enjoy.**

**WWVPWWVPWWVPWWVP**

"I know you're shocked to see me, but after I got your message about what was going on I thought I'd better come have a chat with you," Bethany said, "Your dad and brother went to get something to eat I think, not sure. I just saw them leave its good they aren't around, since you still haven't told them what I told you," she said handing Dean noted.

"They went get food," he said reading the note in his dad's handwriting. He figured she'd read it, but she never was into much with the emotional side when came to family. "Okay, why the desperate need to talk me and how did you find me?" he asked he'd never told her where he was going.

"Dean, you lived in my house for almost a week, let's just say I can find you and leave it at that," Bethany said sitting down, "You haven't done what told you I can see," she said.

"Yeah well maybe I don't want be the wolf more three days out the month." He didn't want to embrace it fully; he didn't want change at will.

"Fine, but have you at least had sex?" she asked not even beating around the bush, "Because shoving that down isn't going work Dean, you're not just some hermit that lives in woods alone you're a flesh and blood man twenty eight days out of the month, you can't repress it, or it's going to get to the point that not only you but the wolf side you is feeling it too, think of it like the need to hunt for deer," she said

"I can so repress it, and I'm not no female dog," Dean said little growl behind that last part.

"No, but you are in the prime your life Dean, using your hand isn't going get the job done for much longer, so either deal with it, or risk the chance of loosing it, because that wolf inside you has the need too, because you two are one in the same." She wasn't usually so blunt, but the email he'd sent told her she needed to be insistent with him.

"I'm not having sex, and that's just that, I don't feel like it," he said, it was more the fear if he ever bit somebody during the act that he'd turn them. The other problem was if he wolfed out it would be more than embarrassing. It had been the weeks before the full moon, once, and he'd just woken up and the same thing he felt before turning during full moon happened, he'd barely got out the place and to the Impala before it had happened.

"Dean, you asked for my help, I'm giving it and either do as I tell you, or I can't help you any more, not if you won't listen to me," She said with sigh.

"I got a date tonight, and I need some sleep, so just…" he started before he told her he'd think about what she'd said.

Bethany shook her head, "I'm staying in town with some friends, if you need me give me call, I might answer this time. Your body temperature is going up and down it is a sign as well," she said before she left.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP**

Cassie stood outside the library on the cool April evening. She wore jeans, a short sleeved shirt and had a sweatshirt handy as she waited for Dean to show up. She smiled when she saw him walking towards her, "I was wondering if you were going stand me up," she said.

"Sorry, I had find parking spot, up close Dean said.

Cassie got in step with him, "Yeah, it's getting close to finale's the library is open till midnight so lots of people studying or pretending to," she said with a smile.

Dean wasn't sure what to say, or why he was having trouble finding words, "You know somewhere quiet around here, or good bar?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know place, local club, music and dancing, place go for good time," she said. Dean nodded, he wasn't sure he wanted spend the night at some club with loud music that he hated, but there weren't many options around town he thought.

"Then there is always my place, I can cook and I have red wine and beer in the fridge chilling," she said which earned her a smile from Dean.

"I think I like option B better," he said as they reached his car where he opened the door for her.

Cassie smiled, he was defiantly not like most guys she knew, he listened to what she said, and it was almost like he read her mind about not wanting to go somewhere loud. She wanted to have him to herself. There was something about him that intrigued her.

Dean went around to the other side of the car, he was doing his best not to read her thoughts, but it was hard; it like she was shouting her thoughts at him. He had to focus to keep them from making him nauseous because they were so many all calling out at the same time.

Inside the car it was close quarters and unlike usual he felt like he was out of his league with her. Why was she having this affect on him, and now of all times he wondered to him self. "Are you going to tell me what brings you here?" Cassie asked him, she watched his body language as well as listening for his answer.

"Just passing through with my dad and brother and saw the signs for that party, thought there would be some booze and was craving a drink," he said, it wasn't complete lie.

"What you do for a living, if you're here?" she asked, it was her job to ask questions but she had no clue that Dean already knew what she was going to ask before she even said out loud.

"We're on vacation, we work for my uncle in South Dakota, but decided we needed few weeks away and landed here," he said making the turn into her driveway.

Cassie made the comment about him knowing where she lived before they got out. He was nice to be around even in quiet he spoke volumes, she didn't know why she felt she could say anything to him. The way she'd behaved with him earlier; it was new to her she hadn't done that before, not when it came to dating.

Dean let her open the door before he walked in behind her. The town house was well kept and homey. Unlike the way he lived with his male relatives, he shook his head with the thought of Sam leaving his clothes on the floor till dad said something. Cassie place was nice; he liked that, it showed what kind of person she was. He could tell there was someone else living there but not just a person.

"If you see a black cat don't be alarmed, he's really furry, but even though he hisses a lot he's sweet," Cassie said looking around for the feline. She left out how special her pet really was.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP**

He wasn't sure about being around other animals when he was human, could they tell, he knew Rumsfield, Bobby's dog was never happy about him in wolf form, even though as person the dog followed him around just like he did Bobby.

Cassie sat down on the sofa handing Dean a beer, before she kicked off her shoes. "The pizza will be here in twenty minutes I hope you are hungry, cause I know I am,"

Dean nodded looking over at the radio, "Does this work?"

Cassie nodded before she watched wondering what Dean would put on; he got up looking at the old stereo, which had a record player on top of it. He looked through her collection before choosing one. Cassie smiled as Robert Johnson came out of the speakers. "One my favorite older songs by him," she said, "My dad loved him when I was little girl, he'd put that record on and sing along to them or just listen."

Dean had smile, "My dad's has couple his albums, but on cassette tape," he admitted, "I'm more into older rock and roll, AC/DC, Kansas, Metallica," he said naming a few, adding that Johnson wasn't so bad though. He sat back down on her sofa letting the sounds of the music play on the stereo as they talked.

By the time the pizza arrived the first side of the record had played and Cassie had switched it to the radio letting a modern day song that was slow enough to dance come from the speakers. It was first time in long time that Dean was actually having fun, any thoughts about the inner battle of man and wolf was forgotten.

He'd relaxed and remembered how to have a good time for once; he got up leaving the slices pizza that he hadn't finished on his plate to take Cassie's hand.

"Can I have this dance?" Cassie took his hand allowing him to pull her from the sofa over to the area on the carpet where they had room to dance.

Cassie had to admit he had some nice moves that was for sure, and was surprised he didn't step on her feet. It wouldn't have hurt if he had, seeing as how he'd kicked his boots off earlier. She was having a great time, glad she'd opted on bringing him here instead of going to some loud bar or club.

Dean moved to the rhythm of the song, both his hands resting on her body as he guided her with him. He could hear the sound of her heart beating, and had finally gotten her mind down to a small voice instead of screaming at him. Cassie looked up at him as the song on the radio ended and she was going say something to him, but instead, she moved in slowly to plant a kiss on his lips.

Dean debated on returning it or not, but the voice inside of him the one he'd repressed most the night finally won out and he returned the kiss. Cassie's whimpered as he kissed her with a hunger that scared him a little, but it was obviously not hurting her, she was giving him that same force back.

They broke away in need of air, her eyes filled with passion as she looked up at him. He hadn't felt passion like this before; he wanted to do more than kiss her as he held her close trying to catch his breath. Something told him, that he wasn't going to be able to just walk away from this. Bethany's words came back to him about not being able to fight his need to have a woman.

Cassie moved her hands up his back, she wanted to see what was under the shirt he was wearing, see the muscles that she was feeling under her hand. It wasn't like her she wasn't a sex on first date kinda girl but she didn't know if she could wait this time. Something about Dean was different than most guys, and she wanted to experience more of him.

Dean felt her hands slide under his shirt after she tugged it from his jeans. He heard her thoughts at the fact he was so warm, he had force down a moan as her hands roamed over his back, her eyes never moving from his own. He was overly hot at the moment, and wondered if he could catch on fire, probably not, but he didn't know what think.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP**

"You're burning up," Cassie said looking up him.

He managed to get out the way he always felt before he kissed her again, he needed to kiss her, needed to feel her against his bare skin, but was it too soon, would she push him away. Dean moved his hands up under her shirt one staying on the small in her back, the other moving up till he was cupping her lace covered breast.

Cassie closed her eyes feeling as if she was going to melt at the feel of his hands against his skin. The hunger to have him inside of her was strong. She wanted to feel what he was like pounding into her. She gasped out slightly in her mind where had that come from, she hadn't thought that before, but her body was on fire with need like his.

Dean moaned against her pulling away for air again he could read her mind, he knew she wanted the same thing that he did. He moved his lips to her ear nipping on her ear lobe. Cassie almost purred when she felt her bra being unfastened and his bare hand were on her breast. She had only met him that morning, but he'd been following her, she couldn't seem to care though.

He picked her up moving against the wall behind them capturing her mouth again, he helped her bring her legs up so they wrapped around his back. He moaned which seemed more like a growl against her neck, it made her buck against his denim covered body wrapping her arms around his neck. "Dean," she called out as he sucked at her neck moving his tongue and lips over her pulse that sound still coming from him.

Cassie arched her back as she felt him moving into her, she moaned, she some how got the word bed out but didn't seem to register as they continued to dry hump against the wall. Cassie reached for his shirt pulling it up and over his head, "Bed," she said when he looked her.

Dean nodded setting her down letting her lead the way, but before they got too far he pulled her back. Cassie walked backwards till she hit the back of the couch, "Need you," Dean choked out, the fire inside of him was nothing he could deny this time.

Cassie nodded her response letting him unbutton her shirt; she closed her eyes waiting to feel his mouth against her again. It had been months since she'd been with anyone; she wanted no needed it to happen soon.

Dean pushed her shirt off her shoulders looking at her chest as it rose and fell. He wanted to taste ever inch of her, feel her around him as they moved towards it was what they both needed. He could hear her thoughts, she wasn't going to stop what was happening, and he wasn't either.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: I don't own anything but the plot of the story. I borrowed some stuff from vampire diaries and twilight the plot is mine course. Beta was Matchmaker131 as always thanks for the help. The sequel is done now so I will post more and when my beta gets done the sequel I'll post more this two chapters going up. So please don't forget the feed back it helps positive thoughts though. Enjoy!**

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

Cassie somehow managed to get them upstairs to her room; they left a trail of clothes on the way up not caring if her roommate came home. Dean kicked the door shut with his foot fumbling with the lock before walking backwards towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the mattress and he let Cassie push him down, they were both naked trying to get as close as possible as soon they could.

Dean moved up the bed till his head hit one the pillows, he watched Cassie as she got on the bed. She put her head down kissing her way up from his stomach to his lips. She bit down on his bottom lip receiving a moan from him as he felt her move against his erection; it was hard against his lower stomach. Dean looked up at her pulling her still closer.

Cassie moved her hands to his before pinning them down on the bed interlocking her fingers with his, she nipped at his neck tracing a scar that was rough which made him moan again. Dean closed his eyes, as she used her tongue to trace the mark from the Wolf that had turned him. He could hear her mind wondering where he'd gotten it, but he kept his mouth shut.

She moved till she was straddling him her hands wondering over his chest. Dean sat up kissing her claiming her mouth before what was moving to nip at her neck, but not breaking the skin but enough to leave a small bruise. Cassie ground down against him her hands moving down his back scratching him making his head go back slightly in an almost howl of pleasure.

He knew the wolf wouldn't come out this time though, he had it under control, and he needed what was happening. The wolf showed no sign of refusing what his body wanted. Dean flipped them over her legs falling open as they rested against the bed. He wanted take his time, give her at least one orgasm before he took her body into his.

Cassie moaned out as she felt his mouth hot against her southern lips. She felt him part them opening her up to his eyes, "You're dripping wet," he moaned letting his tongue dart inside before licking the outside of her folds.

Cassie couldn't form words, she didn't want to either; she reached down trying to get him to move closer to her. Dean grinned before he gave into what she wanted. He thrust his tongue between her folds his nose had smelled her before he'd even gotten her up here. He knew when they had been downstairs, she'd been so close when they were grinding against each other, it was why he pulled away.

She tasted better than she smelled though his tongue licking her up and down before taking her clit into his mouth. "Dean," she cried out legs moving farther apart on the bed as he continued to devour her. She whimpered and moaned her head thrashing against the pillow. Her fingers of one hand wrapping tight around the bed post the other holding in his hair.

Dean let a growl from the back his throat, it wasn't the wolf's it was his, it vibrated against her body making her arch up as he sucked her clit. His tongue licked against her clit his teeth holding it firmly licking sucking until she screamed out his name her body arching up off the bed.

Cassie hadn't felt this much power behind a release, not from just this, but she felt the waves crashing over her body, "Oh God," she whimpered as he continued to suck at her clit till she couldn't take any more, then he lapped up her juices as they flowed out.

Dean moved up her body till he claimed her lips letting her taste herself tongue battling with hers before he moved in position. He didn't know if the heat that was flooding in his body would affect her but he looked into her eyes before thrusting inside her.

Cassie gasped out, eyes closing as she felt him filling her with his length, "Dean, oh god, yes," she moved her legs up then back down trying to get used to his size. She knew she'd never been this full before. Dean put his head against her neck; she was tight around him, her walls clamping down as she adjusted.

It felt like hours, but was only few minutes as Cassie adjusted, but wasn't just his length, it was the heat against her; he was overly warm like down stairs. She finally told him he could move and he did. Dean could hear her thoughts, and he hoped nothing went wrong. His body moved so he was looking into her eyes.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

He thrusted in then pulled out their moans was the only thing that could be heard besides their two hearts beating together in Dean's ears. He kissed her with passion of hunger and wanting. Cassie moved her hands up down his back ignoring the heat after while, she let her nails dig into his back scratching him again.

Dean let a moan escape him that turned into more of a growl as she raked her nails across his back leaving her mark on him. Cassie flipped them over so he was under her she sat so she was leaning back as she moved up down watching him before he sat up kissing her again. His hands moved down between them stroking her clit as she bit down on his neck making him groan.

Cassie pushed them back down before he flipped them over holding her hands over her head locking their fingers together as he watched her at first. Dean moved his mouth down to her breast sucking her nipple into his mouth sucking till she whimpered as she arched up. Dean moved to the other doing the same continuing to thrust in out her. Letting go her hands he moved his down to her hips holding her as he felt his climax starting, and smelled hers. He thrust in out, picking up pace watching her as she moaned her legs coming up wrapping around his body as he moved faster.

"Yes, please," she begged watching him, she mumbled something out encouraging him to mover faster, she wanted this, it felt so good. Dean put his head down against her neck letting out a moan, "Cum for me," she said rubbing her hands over his back moving up to meet his thrusts.

"Cassie," Dean said in almost a shout as he felt his orgasm hit him. His cum shooting out his body in long bursts which never seemed to end as he continued to thrust pounding against her.

"Oh god, DEAN," Cassie shouted digging her nails into him as he slammed into her. He filled her up as she milked him with her body, neither seeming to be able to stop. Dean closed his eyes burying his face into her neck still riding out the waves, until he fell slack against her body one last spurt of cum filling her.

Cassie felt something wash over her, as he filled her; it was hot like his body as it entered her. She bit down on her bottom lip feeling him still inside of her, but he was soft now, unlike before.

Dean could hardly move at all, he found the strength to roll over so she was lying on top of him still inside her. Cassie lay her head down on his chest trying to catch her breath, "What was that?" she finally managed to ask, but she looked up to find Dean lightly snoring and she smiled. He looked so innocent in sleep, the worry she saw on his face before was gone.

Cassie closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her over as well, she knew that when she woke up he'd still be there, or at least she hoped he would be.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

Sam looked at his watch then at the window again, it was after three am, his dad was asleep, but Dean hadn't gotten home yet. The ghost was going to be more trouble than they had thought, they'd stopped it from attacking another person tonight, but it had gotten it had gotten close to hurting John.

Sam went to the kitchen for a snack and ended up with raw hamburger meat. He wouldn't leave their dad alone tonight, but he could call Dean he thought and took out his phone to do so only to find it went straight to voice mail.

"He's probably getting some," John said looking over at Sam when he walked in the kitchen area.

"He said he wouldn't not after last time," Sam said.

"You think he can suppress that forever Sam, I mean he is a wolf too."

"Bobby said that it's a natural instinct, least it is for normal animals in the wild, and I'd rather him not go crazy."

Sam sighed, "You noticed the unnatural body heat coming off him in waves too huh?"

"Noticed, I think him being grouchy was the give away more than the heat, he's always hotter than normal human, but usually he's calm, last two moons he's been agitated before he turns back," John said as he drank some the coffee he'd made earlier after reheating it in the microwave.

Sam knew that his dad was right; he just worried about his brother. "I want him to find love, like I found with Jess, I admit that," Sam said.

John smiled, you me both he said before getting up, "Don't worry so much about him Sam, he can control the wolf," he said

Sam nodded, "I need some air, you want to go out?"

"Sam I'll be fine, I'm ready this time if it comes back, go on out if you need to," John said. Sam didn't want leave his dad again so he decided to watch TV instead like he usually would do if Dean was there.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

Dean woke up sometime in the night to find Cassie missing from the room. He got up grabbing his pants before walking out the room in search of her. He stopped at the top the stairs as he spotted her. He could hear her talking to somebody and he debated going back to the room instead he stood he listened to what she was saying.

"No, I don't know what came over me, but I just needed him," Cassie said with a smile on her face, "I'd do it over again too," she added before the distant sound of a scream got Dean's attention. It was too far for Cassie to hear it only he could with his amplified senses. He went back to her room finding that she'd put the rest of his clothes in the chair beside the door. He got dressed in hurry searching his pockets for keys to his car.

Cassie walked up to the room with yawn after she'd talked to her roommate, who'd come in to see the mess downstairs and demanded answers, course once she said it was a guy she had wanted to know everything about him. "Dean?" she asked hearing something before something went past her head slamming her against the wall.

Dean came out the bedroom dropping to the floor avoiding the flying vase of flowers that was heading right for him. "Crap," he groaned scrambling to get back up as more items came flying at not just him but Cassie.

She screamed out before one of the book cases in the hall came toppling over. Dean jumped at her covering her with his body taking the brunt of the impact, "We gotta get out here," he said using his unhuman strength to push the case off him.

Cassie didn't ask how he was able to lift the case she was too scared, "What's going on?" She asked before a woman appeared in front of them.

"YOU'RE NOT WELCOMED HERE," The ghost shouted looking at Dean sending him flying with a wave her hand.

Cassie stared in horror as she watched Dean be slammed against the walls back forth until he went out the window, "NO," She screamed out.

Dean caught the edge the window ledge barely struggling to hold onto it. He called out to Cassie telling her to get out the house before he let go of the ledge as his fingers slipped. Cassie grabbed Dean's wrist before he fell, she didn't know if she was strong enough to hold him, but she couldn't let him die.

"Let me fall," Dean said, he knew he could land on his feet; he'd have to say it was a miracle or something but he could make it.

"No, I can't let you die," Cassie said holding tight she could.

"I'm going pull you out with me if you don't let go, trust me," he pleaded he couldn't hold on much longer and if he let go and she saw him land he didn't know what she'd think.

The wind outside was picking up but only near the townhouse the tree branch came around slamming against the window making Cassie let go of Dean and he fell to the ground, but landed on his butt instead his feet like he'd planned, "Oh," he groaned, "You're really pissing me off you damn ghost," he said getting to his feet and running back to the door kicking it open, he went upstairs grabbing Cassie before they took off out the house.

"My roommate, she's home," Cassie said watching as the door slammed shut, "What is going on?"

"I don't know," Dean said, it wasn't a lie, he didn't know what was going on as the windows all shattered. He held Cassie close to him protecting her from the glass. He could hear her mind as it was racing, she had a million questions all coming out once.

The ghost from before appeared behind Dean grabbing hold of him, "YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED HERE," he shouted.

Cassie didn't know what to do as the ghost used its hands to try and choke Dean. She knew that something wasn't right, but she refused to believe what she was seeing, how could she be seeing this in front of her she thought aloud.

Dean gasped for air, before he stopped kicking falling down to the ground as he passed out from lack of oxygen the last thing he saw or heard was Cassie's screams.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: I don't own anything but the plot of the story. I borrowed some stuff from vampire diaries and twilight the plot is mine course. Beta was Matchmaker131 as always thanks for the help. The sequel is done now so I will post more and when my beta gets done the sequel I'll post more this. So please don't forget the feed back it helps positive thoughts though. Enjoy!**

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP**

Cassie let out scream watching as Dean fell to the ground after he'd stopped fighting whatever was holding him. The ghost then turned to her, sending her against the tree pinning her there, "NO," Cassie said closing her eyes as she felt her breath turn cold almost.

Sam and John had tried to find the ghost's grave, but she'd been cremated which had left them looking through the stuff that had been left in her childhood home. Sam had gone back to looking when he couldn't sleep, and learned that her parents had been divorced she'd had two homes and they were the ones the college had turned into off campus housing.

Dean shook his head getting up and grabbing Cassie, it was after her for but he had no idea why. He did know he had to get her out there. He couldn't risk it killing her that was for sure. Dean drove not looking back, he knew that her roommate was safe, but the woman beside him wasn't. It had latched onto her for some reason, but why, he had to find out why.

"What's going on Dean?" Cassie finally asked when they were good ways away.

"Something's after you," he simply said grabbing his phone, "It's called a ghost, or I think this one is stronger," he said trying to go over everything in his head.

Cassie just watched him like he had two heads, sure she'd seen it, but she didn't believe it, how could she, ghosts weren't real, "You're wrong," she said in almost a whisper but with his hearing he heard it.

"I'm not wrong, and you know it deep down, Cassie, you just saw what happened, there are things that exist, supernatural beings and creatures most come out night, the rest are around us, but sometimes they get angry, they turn into that," he said.

Cassie shook her head again looking out the windshield before the woman reappeared in front them, "Watch out," She shouted as Dean plowed through the ghost not stopping knowing what she was. Cassie looked back and it was gone, she couldn't keep denying all this.

How could things go from as wonderful as they had been just hours ago to this? Cassie thought to herself looking over at Dean, who seemed almost calm but how could he be when all this was going on? "Why isn't this bothering you?" she finally asked him.

Well she'd just had a nut job ghost after her, probably was good time to tell her about everything, or should he wait, he couldn't decide battling the wolf who was trying to get out, and he was pushing for it to stay in. "There are things going on at your college lately, that house last night, people have been dying near there, I'm sure you know since you're the one that has been writing about the deaths," he said.

"Yes I know, I lost a friend last month in an accident there," Cassie said, "What does this have to do with that thing back there?"

"That thing was a ghost, but it's not haunting just the houses, it's going into people and getting them to do stuff to others before using it's inhabited body to kill that person," Dean said before he pulled up to the motel they were staying at, "My dad, brother and I do this for a living, we take care of the things that go bump in the night, but not all things are evil," he said, he knew he wasn't or Sammy, he had make sure he added not all in there, "Most fairy tales and stuff are real, I haven't seen them all but I know that ghosts are real, vampires, werewolves, they exist," he finished.

Cassie sat there taking all of what Dean was saying in, "You're telling me that Little Red Riding hood is real, and that Buffy really exists?" she asked.

"I don't know about red riding hood, or Buffy, but I know there are werewolves out there, not all them are dangerous, some of them might even have control over things, and Buffy doesn't need take out all vampires, some won't harm a flea," he said, "But that ghost, she was real, and she wanted me gone for a reason."

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP**

Sam heard the Impala pull up and almost ran out the door, because he could tell that something was wrong. Sam looked over seeing Dean sitting in the car with the girl they'd been following, he couldn't help but think she was somehow a clue in all this.

"My friend had nothing to do with this," Cassie shouted getting out the Impala, "She was nice girl, never hurt nobody, she made straight A's, honor roll every semester," she said.

"It was something, it started a month ago Cassie, and you don't want to believe me fine, but you know deep down that something was going on, and she needs to find peace." He didn't want anything happen to Cassie; it just couldn't end that way.

Cassie looked down, the tears falling from her eyes, "She just wanted to have little fun once her life, so she went to a bar with her sisters and she never came back home. She fell off the balcony at the party, nobody was watching her and she drowned in the pool," she said looking up at Dean, "The ones that died, they were all her sister's friends, and the last one was her sister, but I don't understand why she was kicking me out, I never did nothing to her."

"It wasn't you that she wanted out, it was me, you tried to stop that and she got upset with you as well," Dean said walking over to her before he pulled her into his arms, "I won't let nothing happen to you, I promise," he said holding her as she cried.

Sam didn't let them see him, but he could tell Dean knew he was there, "Dean's back, and I think we found our ghost connection, why Dean said something was different about the girl he went see, Cassie," he said filling his dad in on what he'd just heard before Dean walked in the room with Cassie.

"Got somebody needs protecting," Dean said looking at his dad; he just hoped that he didn't yell at him later for telling Cassie the truth.

John sighed looking at his son, then at the woman that was with him, it never seemed to get easier for them. "I'm John Winchester," he said, "You've meet Dean and this is my younger son Sam, you're safe," he said in voice that his sons knew, was the voice he talked to only family with, for people that pissed him off it was deeper and made both his sons glad they weren't that person.

Cassie nodded still holding to Dean telling him her name, she usually felt like she could take on the world, nothing could get her down, and she'd fight for what she wanted, but right now she was scared. She was using Dean as her anchor, if she let go she'd fall into million pieces.

"I need to know where your friend was buried at, and we can give her the peace she deserves," John said, he'd seen the look that Cassie had from people in the past, and she was holding onto his son.

"Her parents cremated her, but I still have this bracelet," Cassie said, "it was birthday present from her," she told the three them.

Sam looked at the charm bracelet before telling Cassie that they needed to destroy it, it was the only way that her friend could go into the light. Cassie looked the bracelet before handing it to Dean. It was all she had left of her friend, the rest her parents had taken and sold or destroyed.

Dean let Sam have the bracelet holding Cassie in his arms as the wind in the room started picking up. The papers they'd had on the table were flying around. The pillows imploded in the air as Sam lit the bracelet up tossing it in the empty sink watching it burn away.

John watched his son and wondered if they would be leaving right away, he could always find something to take care of close by, or maybe take a real vacation. Joshua lived couple miles away if Dean wanted to be with Cassie for while. The old him would never even considered this, but he wanted Dean to be happy, and the look on his son face spoke volumes.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP**

Cassie woke up later that day turning to face Dean, she'd hoped everything that had happened was a dream, but she knew it wasn't. She slowly untangled herself from his arms before going to the kitchen area. She looked around for something to drink to find a pot of coffee on the stove.

"You mean something to my brother," Sam said making her jump a little, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Dean had shared that he had told her about the family business which was something Dean never did. Sam handed her the coffee cup.

Cassie wasn't sure what think, she took the cup to pour the coffee in it, "He saved my life last night, and I still don't know if I dreamed all of this or not, but I do like your brother," she admitted sitting down. She looked at Sam and studied his eyes. They were almost a golden color last night now they were green, she shook it off thinking was all the other stuff.

"Just something you need to think about on your own?" Sam asked.

Cassie nodded, telling him that she needed a day to process everything; her mind was in haze still. "I want to know that if I really like your brother it's him, and not because he saved my life, yes that is part of him if all this you told me is true, but I…"

"Take the time Cassie, you seem like a wonderful person, we're not leaving yet, my dad going to go visit a friend of his a couple miles away," Sam explained. He and Dean would be staying around. He left out the whole wolf and vampire thing, it wasn't something that Dean was going to tell just anybody and it was the reason they were staying. Joshua knew, but the hunters that were staying at his place passing through might not understand, and he knew his dad wouldn't risk them.

Cassie nodded, "Tell Dean to come by tonight, that I'll have an answer on if I want to spend more time with him," she said placing the cup on the table before she left the motel opting to walk home.

Sam looked over at his brother hoping that maybe he finally would have a girl for him. They were family, and they stuck together.

John was going to Joshua's for more ammo despite the amount of hunters that passed through his place. Sam wondered how long they would be in town as he returned to the sofa to sleep for a while.

Dean would sleep for while that was for sure, after last night and this morning. He could tell him what Cassie had said when he awakened. He could only hope that the woman chose his brother instead of making him leave. The ghost was at peace, and there wouldn't be anymore deaths because of it. Now maybe they could take a real vacation.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: I don't own anything but the plot of the story. I borrowed some stuff from vampire diaries and twilight the plot is mine course. Beta was Matchmaker131 as always thanks for the help. So please don't forget the feed back it helps positive thoughts though. Enjoy!**

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

Dean walked the two miles to Cassie's town house because he needed fresh air; he cut through the woods behind their hotel. He had to clear his head, one reason he'd left Sam the car. The other was because he needed a get away if something showed up. Cassie was sitting on her back porch when he walked up the steps. She smiled at him greeting him as the screened in porch door closed.

"I guess we should talk," she said after giving him a kiss.

Dean nodded taking her hand and walking inside the house, "I've never actually had girlfriend so I don't know how to approach the subject," he said hoping he didn't sound lame or something.

Cassie seemed shocked making the comment that a man like him shouldn't be single at all. She sat down on one the bar stools in the kitchen facing him, "So I guess we could talk about what happened, or we could just push it aside and one of us ask the other out," she said, "I've voting for option B if that helps," she added with smile.

"I'm not like most guys Cassie, you know what I do for a living, and I work with my Uncle too at his shop. I travel the country with my brother and dad, we take out the things that go bump in the night before they get us," he added, "Doesn't mean that we always get them, or that we haven't been hurt in the process, but if you want me, you need to know everything."

Cassie looked him over before she said she wanted a little at a time, that as they went along he could tell her about his life if he wanted to. She did want to know about who he was, why he seemed like this fairy tale prince who'd been cursed. Nevertheless, she'd wait for him to tell her in his own time.

"Now how about you and I go out to a bar or something tonight," She offered wanting to have some fun after the month of nightmare fest. Dean nodded, he could wait to tell her about his life, but he'd wait a good while before adding by the way I'm a werewolf. He didn't know how he would ever bring that up it's a good thing it wasn't time for the full moon.

How would things be if he told her, would she run away scared, think he was some freak of nature and never want see him again. It was a risk he was willing to take eventually if he wanted to make things work for real he would have to be a man and confess. After last night it felt right to be with Cassie, like he was supposed to be there.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

Sam was sitting in motel room surfing through the TV channels, but he couldn't find anything he liked to watch, most nights he would have been out with Dean in a bar by now. Sam kept thinking about his desire to have a normal life. He felt it was good that Dean had other interests besides hunting.

On the other side of town, Dean wasn't used being in any other person's passenger seat after all the time with his relatives and Bobby. "You know at first I didn't know if I was going to come over to see you tonight," he admitted looking over at her. "I'm glad you changed your mind," Cassie said with smile, "I like you Dean, so let's just see what happens," she said.

Dean read her mind accidentally, because he was still trying to be conscious of not doing that very thing. It was going take more than a couple of tries he decided. He had only just gotten to where he didn't doing around the guys. "I was four when I started hunting my brother was six months old when we hit the road," he said but didn't going into the crazy demonic side of the issue. Cassie nodded they barely knew one another all the long explanations and reasons could wait.

It wasn't long before Cassie pulled up at bar where there seem to be people of all ages coming and going. "Most parties are on the weekends," she said as they got out her car. Dean nodded as they walked toward the entrance. When she took his hand he felt his own pulse jump he really needed to get his self under control.

Cassie smiled she could feel his pulse under her hand; it was obviously elevated because of her. She was glad he didn't seem overly hot tonight like he had been the night before. She let him open the door for her while still holding his hand as they walked into the club after paying at door.

Dean wasn't unsure of exactly how he felt about the place but he was willing to try it out. The music wasn't too bad; they had a rock song playing that almost sounded like Lynrd Skynyrd. It took him a few minutes to zero in on the song and found it to be one of his favorite songs. It was a good sign for him.

They sat in booth in the back away from the bar, and stage, but not too far away so they couldn't see anything going on. "You want a beer or something?" Cassie asked looking at the menu on table, "Cause I'm thinking about couple shots and nice plate cheese fries maybe with chili on them," she said.

Dean smiled; she had a healthy appetite that was for sure, not like some of the girls in his past or like rabbit food eating Sam. He settled on the bacon cheese burger with an order of fries but no onions on the burger this time not wanting bad breath to be problem later when he wanted to kiss her. They sat and talked while the music played after their order was taken.

Cassie told him about her plans of moving back home to work for the local paper in Cape Girardeau, Missouri when she graduated. It was where she wanted to be a reporter and someday an editor. When another song came on over the speakers in the club her face lit up in happiness. "We have to dance to this," she exclaimed as she jumped up with a hopeful look on her face.

Dean thought it was something that Sammy would listen to, but he didn't want disappoint Cassie. He didn't know the song but it was slow, which meant Cassie got to dance against him, he held her body touching each part of it as she moved.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

Cassie smiled at the fell of Dean's hands moving up under her shirt, but not going past her belly button. Just touching enough skin to make her hot in all the right places she thought to herself. The song continued as she turned facing away from him moving her back against his front. Dean bit back a moan as her back side moved against his jeans. She was going to kill him if she didn't stop soon.

She turned back around facing him again as the song was coming to end. She grinned up at him pulling him into a kiss. Dean kissed her back with same force that she was giving him. Cassie bit down on his bottom lip sucking it into her mouth before she pulled away panting. "Let's get out here," she said going to the table grabbing her jacket leading the way to the door. The food was forgotten as they raced out of the club.

Dean waited till they got to the car before he kissed her again. His hands were moving over her skin under her shirt making her moan out. She'd started that fire inside of him again; he wished he knew what was causing the way he felt. It was like he needed her; whatever this feeling that had even his wolf side needing her was driving him crazy to find out.

He pulled away for air resting his forehead against hers, her eyes were closed. He could hear her heart beating fast like his. Who are you Cassie Robison, and what you are doing to me? Dean thought out loud before he moved back letting her unlock the car. He waited for her get in before shutting the door going to the passenger side the car. He took a breath before getting in beside her.

Cassie looked over at Dean biting back a moan that threatened to escape her mouth. She started the car heading back to her place; it was two miles she could make it two miles. She wasn't that desperate was she? She reached over turning the a/c on hoping it would help her cool down.

The car ride was silent both them musing over what had happened to make them act way they had. Cassie didn't remember ever dancing as provocatively as she had with Dean. Cassie pulled into her driveway parking the car before turning the ignition off.

"I think I should go back motel," Dean said, he needed to get control again before something went wrong.

"What?" Cassie seemed shocked, she didn't know what she did wrong. Why didn't he want to stay, she needed him to stay. Dean could read her thoughts, and made sure she knew it wasn't her, "The oh it's not you it's me line?" she asked.

"No, it's not that at all," Dean said how could he explain that he thought he was going to turn into a seven foot wolf if he didn't make some distance from her.

Cassie leaned over kissing him before she got out the car. Dean groaned damn it if he didn't want her so bad he'd just go. He got out the car getting to her in three strides turning her around kissing her again. She moaned feeling the back her knees touching her car. Her heart started racing was he going to do her right here where everybody could see if they drove by. She didn't know and almost didn't care.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: I don't own anything but the plot of the story. I borrowed some stuff from vampire diaries and twilight the plot is mine course. Beta was Matchmaker131 as always thanks for the help. So please don't forget the feed back it helps positive thoughts though. Enjoy!**

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

Dean picked Cassie up carrying here inside as he held her unlocking her door then shutting it behind them with his boot. Cassie held onto to the back of his neck her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her towards the stairs. She reached down to pull his shirt over his head tossing it away in the hall. She keep running her hands over his chest, down, and up then over his back as well. She wanted to touch much of him as possible She let her legs down sliding her feet to the floor before pushing him back against the wall behind them.

Dean moaned as she kissed at all of his skin that was uncovered. She worked her way down undoing his belt before she got his jeans down. The night before she hadn't seen his assets, but she knew he was gifted. She grinned seeing how well equipped he really was.

She took his already hardened member in her mouth sucking on just the head making him gasp out closing his eyes at the feeling. Cassie swirled her tongue around licking at the slit before she took him into her mouth letting her tongue trace the bulging vein on the underside. She started humming while she sucked moving back up till just head was in her mouth.

Dean didn't know how long he was going be able hold off; the fire was starting in his lower region and working its way up. "Cassie," he let her name escape his mouth needing more than just her mouth against him. Dean pulled her up to her feet kissing her tasting himself on her.

Cassie pulled her shirt up over her head tossing it to the ground looking up at him. She took his hands into hers not saying a word leading the way into the kitchen. She took off her skirt letting it fall to the floor while she slid up on the table. It was long enough and strong enough to hold the both them. She wanted him to take her on every surface in the house. She giggled again at the thought of christening her place with him.

Dean didn't waist any time he pulled her panties off before getting up on his knees crawling up so he was inches from her lips. Dean smirked down at Cassie he knew what she was thinking and he was going to give her what she wanted. He took hold of her hands pinning them above her head with one while the other moved down between them. His fingers worked her clit slicking her up good. He didn't stop till he knew she was going to cum if he didn't stop.

He breathed in her scent that rose up around them, not just the little dab of body spray she'd put on. An unbearable craving him washed over him as he moved his head so it was against her neck as he sucked the skin into his mouth. He was careful not to break it not wanting his curse thrust upon her.

Cassie whimpered her neck rolling to the side bared to him. She put her hands up on either his sides moving her fingers up down his sides then back drawing patterns. He kissed her body moving from her neck to her shoulders then down to her breasts sucking licking making her squirm under him.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

"Please," Cassie said, it was simple statement because he knew she wanted to feel his tongue against her again, but she needed soon. It felt like she was going to explode inside if she didn't have him.

Dean moved her legs farther apart till they were on the outside his. He bent down kissing her moving his hands up her sides. Cassie didn't have wait long for what she wanted badly because in seconds he was thrusting inside her. Her head went back on the table as her body was stretched to fit him. She moved her hands up and down his arms, as he stilled inside her.

It felt like perfect fit, being inside of her, Dean looked into her eyes watching her as he started moving. Most of time he would look anywhere but at the woman beneath him, but he couldn't pull his eyes away. He moved in out in steady rhythm not like last night, this wasn't fast, it slow.

Cassie moaned out closing her eyes, she had to it felt like he was going burn hole through them with his gaze. "Open your eyes," she heard as he stilled inside of her, refusing to move till she did as he asked. She opened them back up turning her head to one side. Dean felt a growl at the back his throat before he crashed his lips against hers moving inside her again.

She wrapped her legs around his waist locking them so her heels were on small of his back; her arms were wrapped around his neck moving with him as he pulled out then slammed back in again. She met every thrust that he gave, her walls clamping down for a second. "Dean," she gasped out feeling him hit against something inside her. Dean smiled down at her moving faster as he felt his orgasm building in the pit his stomach. He took her moans as good sign angling so he hit that same spot over and over.

Cassie let her legs drop down crying out his name as his cum filled her sending her over into her own. She didn't take her eyes off him till he closed his own head bowing as the last burst of his orgasm left him. When he pulled out she whimpered at the loss of feeling as if she was empty.

Dean rolled over on his back thankful the table was wide enough as he pulled her against him. He didn't want to move, and her roommate was gone again so they didn't have worry. Letting sleep take them they cuddled up close as they could and drifted off. The rest of the place would have to wait to be christened.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

Sam was awakened by his phone ringing he looked over finding a text message from his brother letting him know he wouldn't be back that night. "Least you called," Sam thought to himself as he checked the time to see it was after midnight.

He decided to check his emails but there was nothing from Bobby or any other hunters for that matter. He was still amazed that Bobby even had internet. He scrolled down to the message he'd left unread the day before from Jessica Moore. He told himself over and over that he had to let go to move on, but he still kept in touch with her even though he saw no hope for them he still opened the email.

Sam read what she'd written, it was about her missing him and still hoping he'd come back. She had also attached a photograph of her standing beside the bridge they'd gone to all time to be alone.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

He started typing a reply back, but he didn't know what to say. She had planned to be a teacher since she was small because of her love of children; he thought if he were with her she wouldn't be able to do what she wanted. Sam choose the simple reply as usual he was doing okay still on the road with his family. He read what he had written before hitting delete button and closing the computer. He needed air, a drink, and needed to find a butcher shop.

Grabbing the keys to the Impala grateful that Dean had left them he headed for the door. His heart and mind heavy with thoughts of his first and only love. He'd had crushed in high school sure, but with Jess it had been real. The door opened after he turned it looking up he was shocked by the person who stood on the other side.

"Hi Sam," Jessica Moore said looking at her ex, "Your dad called me, he said that you were on a vacation, and since I finished my finals early ," she said with only a slight pause, "here I am, we need talk," she added.

Sam was at loss for words, he hadn't expected this, when did his dad call her? How'd he get her phone number? The questions continued to go through his mind as he looked at her," Um, Jess?"

Jess gave him a smile; she missed his smile the way it made his eyes light up. She had missed him so much and tried not to freak over finding him. She couldn't do what he'd asked any longer; she told him how she knew he hadn't wanted her follow him and that he thought he was doing the right thing by leaving. "But you were wrong Sam, leaving Stanford might been right, but not me," she said in calm voice.

He opened the door wider letting her in not wanting to have the talk in the open. "Did something happen?" he asked.

Jess looked back out for second before walking the rest the way in, "I left something out every email I sent you Sam," she said with sigh, "I know you are not like most," she went on explaining how she had him for a year in her arms. She knew he was slightly cooler than most people that the reason he cooked his meat half way wasn't because he liked it that way.

"I can explain," Sam started before she cut him off with a kiss; she knew he'd talk other wise and it always had worked to shut him up.

Jess pulled away breathless, "I know that you're different Sam, and I don't care if you have strange diet, or that you drink blood while trying pass it off as kool-aid," she smiled up him telling him that he was still the one she loved, and nothing was going change that.

"You can't fake some things Sam, you never had a pulse, and I did some digging after you left, I asked around," Jess said pacing the room.

Sam let his gaze fall, he should have known that he couldn't be normal, he could never fake a pulse sure breathing he had, but a heart beat. He sighed wondering what she'd come to tell him, was it goodbye for good. Had she really came all the way to tell him she never wanted to see or talk to him again?

"Sam, did you hear what I said?" Jessica asked looking at him, "I said I know you're a vampire, our daughter is one too,"

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN: I don't own anything but the plot of the story. I borrowed some stuff from vampire diaries and twilight the plot is mine course. Beta was Matchmaker131 as always thanks for the help. Please don't forget the feed back it helps positive thoughts though. Enjoy!**

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

John was sitting outside in his truck, he'd gone to Joshua's to get the ammo, but after he got Jessica's call he headed for the airport to pick her up. At the moment he was watching his granddaughter sleep, she was beautiful and looked just like her mom, but she had Sam's dimples and he'd been told his eyes. He knew that Sam wanted to cut his ties but he couldn't let this little girl not know her father and he wanted to know her as well.

Jessica's first phone call to him about the pregnancy he'd known something was different. She was craving raw meat, and blood in her diet, but she wasn't a vampire. She still had the symptoms though; holy water burned her, daylight made her skin red. When the doctor couldn't explain the fact the baby looked like it already had teeth when he really knew it didn't John knew something was up.

Keeping all of this from Sam was hard, but Jess had begged him not to say anything. Not until she could come talk to Sam herself, which had been after she'd given birth. It had been a while six months to the date, but she hadn't wanted to risk it, and John had suggested she finish the semester.

He knew she had no plans of going back to Stanford; she'd made that clear in her last call. She wanted to be with Sam and their daughter, even if it meant being on the road all the time. Jessica still didn't know about Dean though, they'd come to that bridge soon enough; after all, his oldest son was kinda hard to hide sometimes.

John smiled at the little girl as she kicked her little feet in her sleep; she had brown hair, which was about all he had seen so far in person. He did have a picture Jess had sent him when Tabitha was born. She'd had a full head of dark hair already and been born with tiny fangs. She'd grow her human teeth when she was another month or so older.

Some might think that they were freaks, but besides being nocturnal, John thought his family was normal. He'd protect them until the day that he died, and knew by then, his sons would be able to protect themselves as well as the women and any children they produced.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

Sam looked at Jess he'd been standing in shock for at least five minutes. He finally managed to say something before he sat down on the edge the bed. "Daughter, we have a daughter, I left a year half ago,"

She sighed before explaining everything, about the pregnancy, the fact that she'd almost died in labor, as well as how she'd begged John not to say nothing. "I didn't know what to do, Sam, you kept telling me, that you couldn't see a future with me, I thought you wouldn't want our daughter either," she finished by wiping the tears out her eyes.

Sam went over to pull her up out the chair into his arms, telling her that he loved her more than anything, and he'd only left for purely selfish reasons mainly because he wouldn't want to live when she died as a human. "I wanted to be with you, I would trade anything to be normal, but I've learned to live with what happened to me," he said not wanting to let her go, he didn't have to breathe to smell her scent not human breathing, his vampire sensed did that for him.

"I love you, Sam, and if it means that I have to become what you and our daughter is to stay with you forever, then I'll do it, but you can't be selfish and choose for me," Jess said pulling away. She told him that she left school, and she had no plans to go back. She might have dreamed of being a teacher but she felt her life, was with him and his family.

He asked about her family as well as how they felt about the situation. The reply was simple, she'd written them a note telling them she needed to find Sam, and her life was with him. "If I can't have you Sam, I won't be with another man," she insisted.

Sam smiled, before he kissed her with all the passion for her coming through. The sound of the door opening had them pulling apart what seemed like second later. Jess smiled when she saw John coming in, she'd told him to wait twenty minutes before bringing in the baby.

"I was wondering when I would get to meet her," Sam said as John allowed him to take his daughter, "She's beautiful," he couldn't deny what his heart wanted even if it wouldn't beat again. Without knowing it Tabitha had her father wrapped around her finger instantly, Sam was smitten with his bundle of joy. Therefore, it seemed Jessica was stubborn, and his dad was sneaky but he couldn't be mad at them. Sam had been willing to get Dean what he knew his brother needed which was a family, but it seemed the universe gave him what he needed also just because he had been open to receive it.

"Dean doesn't know about the baby, he knows I was keeping in touch with Jess though," John said watching his son with his daughter. It was hard to think that his youngest was growing up on him.

Sam laughed at the thought of what Dean was going say when he saw Jess, and his niece. "He's going to get you," he teased his dad.

John smiled, and knew that he might get a puppy dog look for leaving his son out the loop, but Dean would forgive him. "He's going to spoil her you know," he added looking at the happy parents.

Sam didn't care if his brother spoiled his little girl, that was what Uncle's were for and Dean would look after them like he did his baby brother. "Dean's not going to be back tonight so you can stay in here with us," Sam said to Jess who nodded with a sleepy yawn. All the anxiousness plus the airplane ride had taken it out her. John let her know he'd bring her bags in before morning as he put the main bag that she needed with Tabitha's things in them on the coffee table.

Jessica fell asleep with Sam laying beside her with their daughter sleeping peacefully in her portable crib.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

John left Dean a text message to call him before he came back to the hotel. He didn't want to a make mistake and accidently shoot his son, even though he had a key to the room. His hunter's instincts were on higher alert with Tabitha present.

It was almost nine when Dean got the message and he let his dad know he was staying around for while at Cassie's. He walked downstairs to the kitchen to look for something to eat. He had carried her to bed when he'd sent Sam that text after midnight that morning. They'd woken up at three having a second and third round of christening the house; his stomach was the culprit that had awakened him this time.

Dean found a carton of eggs, milk and some bacon aside from the fruits and vegetables in Cassie's fridge. He cut up part of the onion, shredded a bit of cheese, and went about making an omelet after he fried the bacon. He got hers crispy, but left his so there was slightest bit of blood, but he planned on putting hot sauce on the omelet so she couldn't tell.

Cassie was woken up to the scent of bacon being cooked, she took in the smell thinking that she was back home, and her mom was in the kitchen again. However, when she looked in the mirror seeing the love bruises as she called them from the places they'd had sex that morning as well as her fall off the bed trying to get untangled from Dean at six to use the bathroom.

By the time she arrived down stairs after taking a shower breakfast was sitting on the island in a plate already for her. She wondered if he was a good cook as she'd been showering, the way it looked her mouth was watering.

"Hey," Dean said coming out the living room putting his shirt on.

"Hi," she said back giving him a kiss on the lips, "I didn't know if I'd wake up and find you still here," She admitted while taking her seat at the table.

Truth was he didn't think he'd be around either, but he didn't tell her that, "I thought I'd make you breakfast," he said. He could smell her shampoo and soap, her hair still damp from the shower. Her natural scent itself was what held him though; it smelled like something from another time. It was something familiar about it, but he couldn't recall what.

They ate mostly in quiet the other not knowing what to say. The smell kept coming back to Dean though. He had to find out where he'd smelled it before it drove him crazy. "I'm moving back home at the end May," Cassie finally said, before she explained that she'd gotten an letter from her hometown newspaper letting her know she was going to be an assistant editor at the paper.

"Where is home again?" Dean asked a sip from the coffee mug.

"Missouri, Cape Girardeau to be exact," she said with smile.

Dean thought it was a little freaky that she was from the exact same place that he'd been six years ago where he'd been bitten. They had been passing through in winter and gotten snowed in because the highway was blocked from the ice and snow. He didn't say anything but he wondered what she'd been doing back then.

"It is a nice place and beautiful when snow's on ground," he finally said with a smile letting her know he'd been there.

Cassie smiled telling him little about her childhood and her parents as they ate. She loved it there, only went away to college because she'd gotten a scholarship that paid for all four years. The phone rang and she went to answer it thinking it would be her mom since it was Saturday.

Dean said he'd clean up as she left finishing her plate before the phone rang; she smiled gratefully as she walked off. She was glad that Dean had stayed around. Dean was getting ready to start on the dishes when it hit him where he had smelled that odor before.

He turned looking at the living room seeing Cassie hanging up the phone. He had a split second to make a decision which would either make things more difficult or easier. He had to know though, he couldn't just leave, and he had to know why.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: I don't own anything but the plot of the story. I borrowed some stuff from vampire diaries and twilight the plot is mine course. Beta was Matchmaker131 as always thanks for the help. So please don't forget the feed back it helps positive thoughts though. Enjoy!**

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

"It was the wrong number," Cassie said before she meet Dean's gaze, "What's wrong?" she asked.

There was no easy way say it or break it to her, but it would mean that the act about not believe in the ghost was fake. How could it be true though? He could feel the wolf inside him scratching towards the surface. He pushed it down hard he could, "You said you're from Cape Girardeau, do you remember six years ago there was a person left for dead it was near the motel area closest to the bridge out of town," he asked.

Cassie looked him confused, "No, there wasn't a dead body found," she said.

"No," Dean groaned he had to get out there and now, "I gotta do something I'll be back later," he said in rush running out the front door he barely made it to the woods before he found himself as the wolf. He didn't know why he'd turned, there had been no threat, he hadn't sensed any danger, but the wolf had, or thought it had.

Cassie tried run after him but she froze at what she saw, covering her mouth in shock as she watched Dean go from a man to a Wolf. She tried not to make a sound turning around, she was confused suddenly. The Wolf turned around looking at her there was no way she could get out there now. She was going to die she thought.

Dean looked her through the wolf's eyes his head down in a whine at how she'd found out. This wasn't what he'd wanted, he'd wanted to tell her the truth, but he couldn't even talk now to tell her. Instead he laid down on the ground looking at her his tail wagging back forth hitting against one the trees.

Cassie didn't understand what was going on, she kept going over what he'd said and she put her head down as she realized what Dean remembered. She moved up to him getting down on her knees in front of him, "I'm sorry," she said placing her head on top of the wolf's head.

Dean whined feeling her tears against his fur, he wished he could tell her it wasn't her fault. That he forgave her, none this was her fault, she didn't know what happened, or did she. He concentrated as hard he could trying to will himself back into human form and it happened for the first time when he needed it most he turned back.

Cassie swallowed not sure what to say before it came out, "I turned you into what I am, I looked for you, I tried to find you and I couldn't, I gave up thinking I'd killed you and they'd buried you or something," she said in tears. "I never attacked anyone after that, I swear, I'm sorry I lied to you about not knowing about what's out there, but I couldn't just come out say, hi I'm a werewolf it's in my genes to become one," she sobbed.

Dean pulled her into his arms, rubbing his hands over her back she cried, he told her it was okay, and that he'd forgiven her. It seemed like fate in a way he guessed coming to this town, finding her. After she cried herself to sleep he picked her up carrying her back to the house. He had to get Sam or his dad to bring him some clothes and explain what had happened. He was protected by his dad, but other werewolves hell no, they were to be killed. Cassie wasn't going to be killed that was one thing he couldn't let happen.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

It was after one when Cassie woke up finding Dean beside her, he was sitting in the bed watching her. She sat up not looking right at him; she knew he probably wanted answers. She had no answers on why she'd done what she had, "I was born one, but I'm like you except at the full moon," she explained, going on tell him that she'd wasn't like most, that it was a flaw in her genetic make up when it came to being a wolf.

"Why didn't you tell me when you saw me, if you knew?" he asked his voice full hurt and anger.

She sighed saying that she hadn't been sure till he turned. "When you turned I knew what I'd done to you, I never thought I'd see you again," her eyes didn't meet his she could only hope he didn't walk away.

Dean got up from the bed still not having any clothes yet going out the room. He wanted so bad to just kiss her let it be over, he might forgiven her, but it still hurt. Cassie bit back the tears watching him walk away from her. She got up stripping down till she was naked. She went after him making it to the living room before she pulled his arm turning him around to face her.

He looked at her trying not to, but he was drawn to her, she was the one that turned him. Was that the reason that he'd fallen for her, was he really in love with her or was the wolf the one that wanted her? All the questions and then others racing through his mind, he didn't know what to believe now. It was what she said earlier that made the questions stop. "You looked for me?"

She nodded looking at him after years of thinking she'd killed him she found the only person that she'd attacked, only to find out she'd turned her curse onto him. "I planned on telling you, I mean I didn't know you, you probably would have killed me, but…" she didn't know how to tell him she'd been drawn to him. She'd went after the other person cause he'd gotten in front of Dean. When she was pulled off she tried to just bite Dean, but he put up a fight.

Dean hated being like this, he wanted to leave, but wasn't like he was going walk naked back to the motel, but why had she stripped down, he knew she wasn't like him, he remembered her in human form now. Cassie went to the small back yard knowing Dean would follow her; she walked till she was sure she was out site and stood there.

"I'm like you are on the full moon every day my life except the time it comes to the moon, I was bitten by something, another were like you saw me, and it affects the way I am," she explained telling him that she'd gotten control over both, and didn't even turn into that wolf any more, only the one that she was born to be. She waited till he was about to say something and then changed right in front him.

Dean blinked for split second he thought and there in front him was a light brown coated wolf with brown eyes and her paws and face was black. He watched her as she moved her head like she was saying come here before she took off in the woods. He had to smile he took running start and when he jumped over the fences that went to the woods he became the wolf again.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

Sam pulled up in the Impala at the address that Dean had given him looking around he saw nobody there. The back door was open so he walked inside looking around. He didn't like this at all it was eerie quiet till he heard sound like Dean, but it couldn't be it wasn't the full moon, and Cassie was here. He put down the shirt he'd picked up going out back.

Sam was greeted by the site of his brother in Wolf form along with a second one; they looked like they were playing. He didn't know what to think, or where Cassie was that Dean would be like this. The second wolf like his brother, they'd wondered if there were others, but what was going on he thought?

Cassie looked up seeing Sam and she growled at first before she recognized him, he was the one she'd jumped at first. Dean moved between them not knowing what was going on at first. He hadn't sensed Sam; he let out a whine for being so careless before he thought about being human again. He needed to talk to Sam, but the change didn't come at first this time. It took few minutes before he changed back with groan as he landed on his stomach forgetting to lay down before he changed.

Sam watched before seeing the second wolf do the same thing and he was in awe and shock over the fact that Cassie was a wolf. After a second he started smiling though getting a strange look from Dean. "I'm sorry just, you said you couldn't fall for somebody before, but I think falling for another werewolf doesn't count," he laughed getting a glare from his brother.

Cassie looked little embarrassed being naked in front of Sam. She walked passed him in hurry to get in the house with Dean chasing after her making her laugh. Sam smiled at the sight maybe things would work out for the both them. He went inside handing Dean the clothes he'd brought, asking him what had happened.

"She's the one that turned me," Dean said with smile, telling his brother what he'd learned and how he'd found out. He couldn't get over the fact that the girl he'd fallen in love with was really he guessed the one he was supposed to be with.

Sam sat down listening to what Dean told him before he let him know about Jess showing up, and the fact that he had daughter. "I told you leaving Jess would come back to bite you in the ass," Dean laughed before he got punch in arm from his brother.

They both thought about what was going happen now since things had changed. Sam had a daughter, and a woman that wanted to be with him. Dean had Cassie who he hoped wanted to be with him. He knew if they ever did settle down he'd want a place with lot of land cause being a wolf cramped up was never good.

Sam said their dad wouldn't be too worried about what Cassie was, he'd be more concerned about the fact his son was happy. After all Dean finally was coming around to the whole there is chance at happiness out there. He had found it in the oddest place but that was just like Dean.

Dean went upstairs after Cassie didn't come back down looking around for her. He was getting worried till he found her in the bathroom looking in the mirror, "You okay?"

She turned around with smile, she actually was happy for the first time in years. She had been brushing her hair when she'd gotten caught up in her thoughts. Six years of wondering if what she done was mistake. She should have gone after him, she'd picked up his scent but it was the scent of a hunter, and it had scared her.

"Was thinking about how things work out," She finally said.

Dean wrapped his arms around her, "I never believed in destiny or even the happy ever after, not after that night, but finding you, and knowing that there is reason that you changed me, I'm glad my dad didn't end me," he said before kissing her.

Sam watched from the door as his brother got his girl so to speak. Things were going to change but it was about time for it he thought as he closed the door.

**WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP WWVP **

**The End!**

**AN: I have the sequel done just not edited yet. I will have it up soon she can get to it. PLS leave some reviews this is all this story hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
